Mercy Me
by Courage Exodus
Summary: //AU, KanonxAyumu// Kanon has a problem with angels; even that one was sickening. But he was smiling--so why? Kanon wants to know.


**Fandom: **Spiral - Suiri no Kizuna  
**Title: **Mercy Me  
**Author/Artist: **Courage, courageexodus  
**Theme(s):** Set Beta, 20. Ignition  
**Pairing/Characters: **Kanon Hilbert x Ayumu Narumi  
**Rating: **I'm unsure here, but this chapter it's nothing more than a solid PG.  
**Disclaimer/claimer: **I claim nothing; not even the character Rei (**moerikyo** owns him (and gave me some ideas for the plot), but has given me permission to use him, for he is special and I need him).  
**Summary (if needed): **Kanon has a problem with angels; even that one was sickening. But he was smiling--so why? Kanon wants to know.

--

Mercy Me  
Chapter One: His Smile

--

[(Kanon)]

Ah, that's right. I remember now, why I had gone to that place in the first place; I thought that I could find Eyes' lover, his light, his hope. I thought I could find him, and in turn could kill him. I had my gun, my wings, and I had even brought my perfectly sane personality. I had everything set up; my plan was perfect, everything would be perfect, I was determined to make it perfect, determined to make it so that I would come out the victor in this battle.

I didn't know his name, but I knew what he looked like, I know enough; and maybe that was why I had become so unmercifully jealous at that time when Eyes told me about him (a slip-up on his part, of course). He was beautiful from what I seen while looking into Eyes' soul, beautiful and young, and able to whip out about any spell he wanted at the top of his head.

He was also God's precious little brother; that horrible, disgusting man's brother. I hated that man, Kiyotaka; the man who sent a good portion of the angels to their doom for amusement, much like I hated my own father, and possibly even my mother (but she had taught me how to fight, so for that I was grateful at least). Besides, I was only a cherub, not quite matching the description of a "smaller" angel...and Eyes' lover for some reason was a Seraphim. That irked me to no end, but I brushed it off.

I had killed a great number of things in my lifetime, but I never tried for a purebred Seraphim. I heard they were stuck-up; at least, Gabriel was. That other one, Michael I believe, was not stuck up I suppose. I had no idea; I've never met any of them.

My curiosity peeked as I finally made my landing on the bridge of the Betwixt and Between; there was someone there, someone with brown hair and brown—no, they were gray—eyes. They were looking straight at me, right at my face, and further increasing my curiosity, not even glancing at my black wings.

It was something new for me; this person was not looking at the ebony of my appendages.

I raised my hand in a greeting and yelled, "Hi there!"

He stared at me for a moment and raised his hand as well, his mouth opening and moving but no words coming out. Ah, I see now—my green eyes flashed to his briefly—he's a mute. Well, isn't that lovely? I guess I'll just have to book it out of here before I say something really stupid.

However, I seen him making signs—_Who are you?_—and I was stopped from leaving, the consequences of my powers kicking in. That's right; when someone of a higher rank order me to do something my body and brain react immediately to follow their wishes. It's strange, and I absolutely despise it…which means that this person is of a higher status than me. I'm not too sure how I feel about it, but as I looked over his clothes and spoke, the status became clear.

"I'm Kanon—a cherub," I answered automatically, eyes looking over the other to identify the fabric of his pure white clothing. From here, they weren't as shiny as leather, so that ruled the cow skin out. They weren't as rough looking as denim or jeans…they sure as hell weren't cotton, and they were kind of baggy, like the fabric that those camouflage pants were made out of—but they looked softer than that, almost velvety.

Ah! I know now; they're suede. I've never seen someone wear white suede before. I glanced at the sky briefly and looked back at the brunette, pointing to the white clouds seeming to gather and darken. He tilted his head and looked up, seemingly understanding my point as he looked back at me and made a few more hand signs.

_I know. But, it was either suede or satin, and I hate the way satin feels against my skin._

Well, I'll be damned to hell. "I don't like satin very much either—but if you knew it was going to rain, you should have at least worn leather or something that wouldn't be easily ruined!" I announced as I began walking over to the other as his finger accidentally curled to call me over.

I knew he didn't mean to do it, but I still cursed a loud and made him cringe.

_I'm sorry about that. I'll try not to curl my finger too many times…but you're right. I just don't like the way leather sticks to my skin, especially when it's hot out._

"Amen to that," I said with a smile, laughing lightly as I finally stood on the bridge, in front of the other brunette. Unconsciously, my hand reached out and I found myself brushing his hair out of his face. I do believe that there is something officially wrong with me today. "And, what's your name?" I asked; it was only common courtesy.

He seemed troubled for a moment before his hands came up. _Um, I don't know the signs for my name…I could trace it on your hand, if that's all right?_

I would have hesitated if I could, but my hand was already out, palm facing upwards for him to trace away. But, he noticed my hesitation, _I'm the same way. I don't like contact very much either._ That got another smile out of me.

My eyes scanned the kanji he made out to be his name before I nodded, understanding what they were… I think. "So, you're name is Ayumu?" I asked, just to make sure.

At the end of the day, I regretted looking at his face for his nod or shake, but now as I watch him smile at me, I'm not so sure I regret it anymore.

It was the first time such a radiant thing was flashed at me, and I was sure I had went straight back to heaven and was floating on a cloud. It was one of those warm, shining smiles that I sure were going to be rare—now I realize that they were rare back then—and it gave me the "warm and fuzzy" feeling in the pit of my stomach, igniting things there that I was not familiar with. It was strange how I felt my face heat up and my brain shut down back then.

When I finally regained my coherency to speak, I smiled myself. "Well then, it's nice to meet you, Ayumu," I said, my voice a little too happy for me at the moment. And, before I could stop myself, I had asked him if he wanted to meet here again, when the rain stopped tomorrow night. The smile never left his face as he nodded his approval, unhesitant about coming out here to meet a stranger in the dark.

Somehow this comforted me, and I realized a month and five days later that I had totally forgot about killing that kid.

--

[(Ayumu)]

I don't know what I was thinking, coming out to meet him tonight. Yesterday, I thought it would turn out to be awkward when Kanon asked me to come and meet him back on the bridge. I mean, what could he want with me? I understand that he's a cherub, and that he's only one class below me, but he didn't have to bend to my every whim like he did.

I guess he couldn't help it; though it was kind of weird at first. It was too bad he was a cherub; I guess…I told Rutherford—well, I signed him when he came over that night. He gave me the strangest look, and then asked me if he could kiss me. It was really weird, but then again my definition of weird is a lot stranger than his.

Yes, I did let him kiss me…for a little while at least; he didn't mind. But as soon as my back hit the bed and his hand was up my shirt, it was time to stop him; which I did. He always stops; he never takes it too far. He knows the morals of seraphs, and definitely the rules of God—but he always looks so sad when he pulls back.

So, that's why tonight I'm going to…if he comes to see me again, I'll let him…

There's also a meeting tomorrow morning between God, the seraphs, the Devil, and his own higher level beings…they expect me to be there, and so I have to go. Rutherford will be there as well, so I'll be all right.

"Ayumu!"

Someone was calling me.

I went to turn around and see who it was, but I soon found myself in a tight hug, my arms up against my chest and someone else's long arms wrapped around my torso, locking me in place. At first I wanted to immediately signal Rutherford, but then I remembered that Kanon was coming to visit me today…so I held off and instead gently pushed on his hard chest. I tried making hand signs there as well, but this guy was just—

"Sorry, sorry!" He pulled away from me and gave me a smile that made my heart throb; something a smile from Rutherford did all of the time, before laughing off his odd behavior. I loved that about Rutherford…I think I like it about this guy too; I'm not sure.

I attempted my own smile and pulled back slightly, realizing that Kanon and I were a bit too close. This wouldn't go over well with Rutherford…I made a few signs—_please don't get so close to me_—curling my fingers only when needed. Kanon seemed to catch my drift and shook his head.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry about that…I'll try not to do it again," he apologized quickly, waving his hands in the air. He clapped them together. "Forgive me?"

_No need to ask..._

"Ah, good—anyway, I'm so happy you came out here to see me! Walk with me?" He asked as he held his hand out to the clearing. I decided what the hell, why not? It was a beautiful night; sure, it was going to rain soon but the view was spectacular. I would follow him until the rain came down and washed away the lukewarm warmth that Kanon and Eyes' heart throb smiles gave to me.

--


End file.
